Don't Tell No One
by Chaobaby95
Summary: ;Alright, fine. Just for tonight. But I'll only stay with you if... you don't tell no one.; Amy wants Sonic to stay with her, but he's afraid that the word'll spread! Will he stay, or no? If he does, what will happen? One - shot.


_This is a small, short, but cute one-shot Sonic and Amy story I thought of._

**It is based on when Sonic came back from Chris's world, and went to Amy's house to go see her. Ring a bell? **

Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA - Sonic Team characters at all.

_Story Title - _Don't Tell No One.

"Boy...It's great to have Sonic back..." Tails said to himself as he drove his X-Tornado back to his worshop to get more sleep. While Knuckles and Rouge were fighting, they stopped by the sight of a shining star...or a shining hedgehog.

"That's him!" The two saw him, smiling. Then Knuckles looked at Rouge, then he started cracking up. "You look awful!!!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you look awful too!!" Then Rouge pounced on him, then only God knows what Rouge did to him.

"Hahah!! Stop that tickles! Okay, alright, ALRIGHT!!"

Amy was holding Cream, who was sleeping, and Amy was looking outside with a sad face, wondering if Sonic'll ever come back. Then she gasped at the sight she saw.

She saw the golden hedgehog. Her blue knight in shining armor. Sonic. She set Cream down and went outside to get a closer look. It was Sonic! She smiled and ran to his direction, wherever he was going. She kept going, and going. Her legs were hurting, but she wouldn't stop until she reached Sonic. Finally, she saw that Sonic stopped at her house, back to his orginal blue fur. She wondered why he stopped at her house, but she didn't care about that right now. She panted, her hands on her knees. Sonic just merely smiled at her. Dropping the silence, Sonic said,

"Hi!" Anger struck Amy a little.

"Well!?" This shocked Sonic a little. Amy kept going. "What took you so long? I was worried!! I wondered...if you were ever going to come back," Amy now put a sad face on, close to tears. "It scared me! To think that...if I was never going to see you again...Then after a while, I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were!! I couldn't stand knowing." She started to cry, but Sonic kept the smile on his face. " I told myself..that I should give up hope...I was convinced...that you forgotten all about me...I thought you were gone forever!! But then I realized...that you would never abandon me..I decided...that I would wait for you..even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...and now you're here..." Amy dropped down to her knees and cried, "Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad to finally have you back here, it's just a wondeful feeling!! ((sob)), I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now!!" Then she broke down sobbing. She muttered her final words. "Don't you EVER leave me again, Sonic the hedgehog!!"

Then she opened her eyes. She saw Sonic with a warm smile on his face. In his hand was a beautiful lavendar rose meant for her and told her, "Don't you worry Amy...I never will." This shocked Amy so much, she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped on Sonic and hugged him tightly while crying her eyes out. Sonic sweatdropped with a toothy grin on his face.

"Hehe, Amy. Stop it. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Amy sniffed. She still was hugging him. "Alright enough Amy." She sniffed again and pulled away from Sonic. He had a loving smile on his face that made Amy want to kiss him, but she didn't want to scare him. Sonic could tell Amy was very tired, by the look of her eyes. "Amy...did you get any sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep Sonic. I had to know if you came back yet!" Sonic almost felt sorry for the poor hedgehog. He chuckled. He handed Amy the rose and stood up. He held his hand out to her so he could help her up. She grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sonic linked hands with hers, which made Amy blush lightly. Sonic pulled Amy into her house and then into her bedroom. He put the rose in a vase with water and set it on a table by Amy's bed. The blue hedgehog placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Right before Sonic went to leave, Amy muttered,

"Sonic..don't leave.." Sonic put a hopeful face on.

"Amy..I have to go, you'll see me tomorrow."

"Please...just for one night...stay with me?" Sonic blinked a couple times. He had a surprised face on.

"Uh..." Amy giggled.

"No, silly! I don't mean it like that!!"

"...Sure? What? Wait, I'm really confused right now. Can you repeat what you said in simpler words please?"

"Could you...stay here...with me...tonight?"

"You mean..sleep with you?"

"Please Sonic? I'm really lonely, and I only got to see you for less than a minute!"

"...You've seen me since ten minutes, Amy."

"Well, whatever. But please? I'm begging you." Sonic had a doubtful face on. If anyone knew about this, they would possibly mock him...well, mostly Knuckles in this case, but whatever. He sighed deeply.

"Amy..." He looked up to see her, and already, she looked like she was going to cry. He walked up to her and brought his hand up to her cheek. He smiled. He took a deep sigh before saying, "Alright, fine. Just for tonight. But I'll only stay with you if... you don't tell no one."

"I won't Sonic, I promise!"

"Okay." Sonic got onto Amy's bed, laid down and pulled the covers over him. Amy laid down by him, facing him with a sweet smile on her face. Sonic turned to face Amy and smiled at her. Amy couldn't take it, she had to kiss him. Amy inched closer to Sonic and placed her lips onto his. This surprised Sonic, yet he was smiling on the inside. He closed his eyes and returned this kiss. It was just a mere five seconds after Sonic kissed back. They pulled away, blushing. "Don't tell no one that happened either." Amy giggled. Sonic smiled at her, then pulled her in for another kiss. This one was for fifteen seconds, then they pulled away, smiled at each other, and went to sleep, holding each other by arms.

They were never to part. As long as Amy doesn't tell anyone this happened.

**.FIN.**

That was my vision of what happened while Sonic came back.

Short and sweet. But I hoped you enjoyed it. x :) x

xoxo - Lynnie26.


End file.
